castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: Curse of Darkness
Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, Teufelsschloß Dracula: Fluch der Dunkelheit (悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 Akumajō Dracula: Yami no Juin in Japan), ist ein von Konami entwickeltes Spiel für Microsofts XBox und Sonys PlayStation 2. Es wurde von Koji Igarashi (a.k.a. IGA) produziert, der auch an anderen Spielen der Castlevania Reihe gearbeitet, u.a. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow und Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Erneut beteiligt waren auch wieder die Charakter-Designerin Ayami Kojima und der Komponist Michiru Yamane.'' Geschichte Laut Igarashi, spielt Curse of Darkness im Jahr 1479, drei Jahre nach den Geschehnissen von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse und ist somit chronologisch das dritte Abenteuer in der Castlevania Timeline. Obwohl vom Vampirjäger Trevor Belmont besiegt, wütet Dracula's Fluch weiterhin in Europa und verbreitet Krankheiten, gewalttätige Ausschreitungen und aufkommende Ketzerei. Inmitten dieser verheerenden Zustände ist Hector, ein sogenannter Devil Forgemaster, der früher für Dracula gearbeitet hat, ihn jedoch während der Ereignisse von Castlevania III verraten hat. Mit der Zeit immer mehr angwiedert von Draculas brutalen Methoden, verließ Hector Castlevania, um unter Menschen ein friedliches Leben zu führen. Nachdem Hectors Verlobte der Hexerei beschuldigt und verbrannt wird, findet Hector heraus, dass ihr Mord von seinem ehemals befreundeten Forgemaster Isaac in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Rachesuchend folge Hector seinem früheren Kollegen in sein altes Zuhause und zurück zu seinem dämonischen Leben, dass er glaubte hiner sich gelassen zu haben. Charakter Gallerie Image:Hector2.jpg|Hector - Einer von zwei Devil Forgemasters, die Dracula dienten und der später abtrünnig wurde. Er ist aufgebracht gegenüber Isaac, der verantwortlich für den Tod seiner geliebten Rosaly ist. (spielbar) Image:Isaacdark.png|Isaac - Der andere Devil Forgemaster. Er macht Hectors Verrat für die Niederlage Draculas durch Trevor verantwortlich. Image:Rosalee.JPG|Rosaly - Hector's Geliebte. Sie wurde unter falscher Anklage ermordet, verursacht, durch Isaacs Intrige. Image:Cod offart47.jpg|Trevor Belmont - Der Mann der Dracula besiegte. Er kehrte zurück in die Walachei, da er Gerüchet über einen Devil Forgemaster hörte, der verheerende Schäden im Land anrichtet. (spielbar) Image:Stgermain.png|Saint Germain - Der Mann, der zuviel weiß. Er versucht Hector von seiner Jagd auf Isaac abzubringen. Image:Cod offart59.jpg|Zead - Ein Priester der behauptet, auf der Suche nach dem Ende des Fluchs zu sein und der Hector Hinweiße gibt, wo sich Isaac aufhält. Image:Cod offart53.jpg|Julia Laforeze - Eine Hexe, die die Hexenverfolgungen überlebt hat. Hilft Hector, indem sie sich um seine unschuldigen Teufel kümmert und ihm Waren verkauft. Image:Cod 1024i.jpg|Dracula - Er wurde vernichtet, doch hinterließ er einen schrecklichen Fluch in Europa. Image:Cod Abel.JPG|Abel - Isaac's höllischer Teufel. Image:Cod 1024m.jpg|The End - Die finale Form von Hector's Teufelsart "Unschuldiger Teufel". Image:Id-pumpkin.png|Pumpkin - Ein Held Vergangener Jahrhunderte. Hector belebt ihn wieder, worauf er ihn auf seinem Abenteuer begleitet. Das Geile Gameplay Das Spielt ist ein 3D Spiel, wie Lament of Innocence, jedoch unterscheidet sich Curse of Darkness in einigen Punkten von seinem Vorgänger, wie ein komplexeres Action-Adventure Gameplay, ähnlich wie Symphony of the Night und Aria of Sorrow. Da Hector kein Mitglied des Belmont Clans, ist er nicht auf die traditionelle "Vampire Killer" Peitsche beschränkt und hat somit die Möglichkeit, (ähnlich wie Alucard und Soma Cruz) verschiedene Waffen zu führen. Jedoch gibt es, nachdem man das Spiel durchgespielt hat, einen extra Modus, indem man Trevor Belmont spielen kann, der mit dem "Vampire Killer" und den klassischen Zweitwaffen (Messer, Weihwasser, Axt, etc.) ausgerüstet ist. Abweichend von Layout von Lament of Innocence, wo der Spieler die verschiedenen Stages alle von der zentralen Halle aus betreten konnte, bietet Curse of Darkness eine komplettere Spielwelt, mit einer Schloßkarte wie in Symphony of the Night. Jedoch benutzt das Spiel weiterhin die selbe Karten Engine wie Lament of Innocence, anders als die quadrat basierte Karte der 2D Castlevanias. Weiterhin ist ein Unterschied im Level Design der, dass der Großteil des Spiels nicht in Dracula's Schloß spielt, sondern stattdessen in Wäldern, Bergen und Dörfern in Europa. Der Spieler wird auch von sogenannten Unschuldigen Teufeln (Kreaturen, die Hector selbst entwickelt hat) unterstützt, die ihm helfen Feinde zu besiegen und Rätsel zu lösen. Die Unschuldigen Teufel gibt es in sechs verschiedenen Varianten. *Fee Typ (Heilt Hector.) *Kampf Typ (Die stärksten der unschuldigen Teufel, haben die meisten Herzpunkte.) *Vogel Typ (Fliegende unschuldige Teufel, die gegen Gegner in der Luft kämpfen können.) *Magie Typ (Beherrscht Magie über weite Distanzen.) *Teufel Typ (Reine Killermaschinen.) *Kürbis Typ (Diese sind als Scherz gedacht, erhöhen jedoch den Glückswert signifikant.) Gallerie Image:Castlevania_CoD_Hector.jpg|Hector, der Devil Forgemaster Image:curseofdarknessbox.jpg|Boxart für die PlayStation 2 (U.S.) Image:CVCursedarknesseurope.jpg|Boxart für die PlayStation 2 (Europa) Image:Ps2-castlevania-darkness-jpn.jpg|Boxart für die PlayStation 2 (Japan) Siehe auch * Curse of Darkness (Kategorie) * Curse of Darkness Artwork * Curse of Darkness Charaktere * Curse of Darkness Items * Curse of Darkness Orte * Curse of Darkness Monsterliste * Curse of Darkness Inventar Weitere Themen * Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack * Curse of Darkness Promo Soundtrack * Curse of Darkness: Prelude of Revenge Soundtrack * Prelude to Revenge Manga - Ein Manga mit einem kurzen Prolog zum Spiel, der als Vorbestellerbonus mit dem Spiel ausgeliefert wurde. * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga - Ein Manga Prequel zum Spiel. * Dance Dance Revolution: SuperNOVA 2 - Enthält einen Remix von Bloody Tears, mit Szenen aus Curse of Darkness im Hintergrund. * Official Koma - Comic, der mit dem Spiel in Verbindung steht. * Castlevania Pachislot - Ein Pachislot Glücksspiel Sequel zum Spiel. * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - Der chronologische Vorgänger zum Spiel. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Das PS2 Spiel, was vor CoD erschien und die selbe Engine benutzt. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enhält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 12. * Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide - Offzieller US Guide. * Konami Akumajo Dracula: Yami no Juin Official Guide - Offizieller Japan Guide. Trivia * Das ist das einzige Castlevania Spiel, in welchem Fledermäuse keine Feinde sind. * Es gibt viele Gegner im Spiel, die das selbe Design, aber verschiedene Farben und Attacken haben, z.B.: Cyclops: Red Ogre Skeleton Rider: Skeleton Trooper Skeleton Blaze: Blaze Phantom, Blaze Master Efreet: Jin Executioner: Iron Gladitor Zombie: Ghoul Flea Man: Death Ripper Wizard: Dark Warlock, Necromancer Orc: Orc Sniper, Sniper Rapid Lizardman: White Gravial, Lizard Shaman Lesser Demon: Flame Demon, Thunder Demon, Frost Demon. Referenzen *"Castlevania: Curse of Darkness." play Magazine. Februar 2005. Seiten 18-22. Externe Links *Game FAQs *Offizielle Konami Seite (Japanisch) *[http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/castlevaniacurseofdarkness/index.html Curse of Darkness Eintrag] auf GameSpot, mit Previews, Screenshots und Videos. *[http://db.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/castlevania_cod_a.txt Curse of Darkness Walkthrough]. en:Castlevania: Curse of Darkness es:Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Action Adventure Kategorie:PS2 Spiele Kategorie:XBox Spiele Kategorie:Curse of Darkness